Nutné zlo
by The Czech Shack
Summary: /S/ Lupin a Draco uváznou za úplňku ve společné pasti. Draco ví, jak se zachránit, ačkoliv... ne tak docela.


**Originál****: **Love Bites

**Odkaz: **archive.7skyehawke7.c7om/story.p7hp?no=12628&chapter=1 (Všechny sedmičky vymažte a zbytek skopírujte do URL řádku. Omlouvám se, ale jinak mi archiv ten odkaz odfiltruje.)

**Autor: **MusIgneus

**Překlad: **Sinam Llumi

**Varování:** pár sprostých slov, dubcon

* * *

**NUTNÉ ZLO  
**

Slunce už rozhodně zapadalo. Kousky nebe, které Draco mohl vidět nesčetnými prasklinkami pod stropem sice ještě byly modré, ale původně zářivá obloha potemněla, a i v uvnitř se začínalo šeřit.

Vytáhl zkrvavené prsty z nepatrné štěrbiny mezi zdí a mohutnou kamennou tabulí, blokující východ. Zaklel. Zatnul pěsti a bezvýsledně je otloukal o kámen.

"Udělejte něco!" Zakřičel na muže – na tu zrůdu – sedícího v koutě. "Je skoro tma! Musíte, musíte..."

Lupin – díky Bohu, že už mu Draco nemusí říkat profesore – dál seděl a objímal si kolena, ale aspoň zvedl hlavu a podíval se na něj. "Co čekáš, že udělám?" zeptal se unaveně. "Nemáme hůlky, a bez nich s tím balvanem nepohneme."

Draco se zoufale rozhlížel kolem sebe, i když už se několikrát přesvědčil, že je to beznadějné. Veliká místnost byla dokonale prázdná, nic než podlaha a holé zdi. Nebylo za čím se schovat, nebylo kam vyšplhat. Nebyl tam ani kamínek, který by po něm mohl hodit. Dalo se utíkat, ale nepočítal, že by utekl vlkodlakovi. Bude se tisknout zády ke zdi, a _to_ bude vrčet a slintat a klapat zuby, a pak _to_ na něj skočí a –

"Ne," zašeptal Draco. "Ne. Takhle umřít nechci, nemůžu, nechci umřít..." Nohy se mu rozklepaly a on se po zdi sesunul na zem.

Lupin se zase opřel čelem o kolena.

Najednou Draca ovládla zuřivost. Tenhle – tahle bestie ho má co nevidět zabít, a jemu to vůbec nevadí, on si snad spí! Draco se k němu rozběhl, křičel, aniž by věděl co přesně říká. Povedlo se mu Lupina nakopnout, jednou, ale pořádně, hezky do steha, než se odvalil a vyškrábal se na nohy. Draco se pokusil ho praštit, ale Lupin úder vykryl a odstrčil ho. Rozplácnul se na zemi, kroutil se a lapal po dechu.

Lupin ho ostražitě pozoroval.

"Takhle ne," řekl Draco, když se zase posadil. "Ne roztrhaný a ..."

Lupin vyčkával, tiše a bez pohybu.

"Prosím," procedil Draco skrz vzdorující rty.

Lupin si s povzdechem dřepnul, posadil se na paty kousek od něj. "Můžu ti pomoct," řekl tiše.

"Pomoct mi?" opakoval Draco. Srdce mu poskočilo, asi na vteřinu – Lupin ví, jak mu pomoct!

"Těsně před tím, než vyjde měsíc. Ujistil bych se, že jsi v bezvědomí, takže nebudeš – "

Draco odlezl po čtyřech z Lupinova dosahu. "Ne! Ne, to nechci, nedotýkejte se mě!"

"Nebude to bolet, Draco. Vteřina nebo dvě silného tlaku na tracheu, a – "

"Chcete mě uškrtit? To se vám jako zdá lepší?" ječel pronikavě Draco. Jeho hlas zněl hystericky, ale to teď opravdu neřešil. "Není, není!" Zády narazil do zdi a přitiskl se k ní, připravený uskočit, kdyby ho Lupin chtěl chytit.

"Uklidni se," okřikl ho Lupin nevrle. "Byl to jen návrh, toť vše. Nehodlám se na tebe vrhnout a zardousit tě, i když to svá–" Stisknul rty do pevné linky. Ať už chtěl říct cokoliv, nechal si to pro sebe a odvrátil pohled.

"Takové nabídky si nechejte od cesty," ozval se zase Draco. "Jste snad hrdinný Nebelvír; neměl byste se obětovat, místo abyste zabíjel mě?"

Lupin prudce zvednul hlavu. Pozoroval Draca znuděným a lhostejným pohledem. "Nenapadá mě jediný důvod," řekl opovržlivě, "když zvážím tvé dosavadní zásluhy – kromě toho, že jsi nás, za prvé, dostal do téhle situace, jsi pomáhal Umbridgeové, a jen tak mimochodem ses zapletl do spiknutí, které mého nejlepšího přítele stálo život. Málem jsi zabil dva spolužáky, zatímco ses pokoušel zavraždit Albuse Brumbála, pustil jsi partu Smrtijedů a navrch Fenrira Šedohřbeta do Bradavic... Mám pokračovat?"

Draco ochromeně zavrtěl hlavou. "Já... Ale já jsem ne– "

Lupin znechuceně zkroutil rty. "Jistě, když ses rozhodl, že Brumbála vlastně zabít nechceš, chopil ses nejbližší příležitosti a utekl ses k nám schovat, abychom tě ochránili. A ve skutečnosti se ti nepovedlo nikoho připravit o život, takže jsi teoreticky nespáchal nic neodpustitelného – ale neudělal jsi ani nic užitečného, nikdy. Ani ses nepokusil."

"Takže vám je jedno, že mě zabijete?" Dracův hlas se nejistě chvěl.

Lupin svěsil ramena a uvolnil ruce, sevřené v pěst. "Ne. Není mi to jedno," povzdechl si. "Samozřejmě bych tě raději nezabíjel. Jenomže... Co se stane po přeměně nedokážu ovlivnit. Nemůžu s tím nic udělat. Já – "

Zmlknul, potřásl hlavou a vrátil se do kouta.

Draco objal své tělo pažemi, chvěl se a kýval se dopředu a dozadu. Kdyby tak byl doma, nebo klidně i v Bradavicích. Tak dlouho se nemohl dočkat až ze školy vypadne - a teď si přál vrátit se tam, nemít jinou starost než OVCE. V téhle chvíli by nejspíš seděl v knihovně a učil se...

Vzpomínka na knihovnu mu něco připomněla. Něco užitečného.

Došlo mu to z ničeho nic. Ta práce o vlkodlacích, co jim kdysi zadal profesor Snape. Procházel tenkrát v knihovně jednu knihu za druhou, snažil se najít něco, co nebylo v jejich učebnici, něco, co nebude vědět nikdo jiný. Aby na Snapea udělal dojem.

"Vlkodlak neublíží své družce!" vyhrkl a vyskočil na nohy.

"Cože?"

"Četl jsem o tom," slova se Dracovi pletla jedno přes druhé. Tehdy to jen přelétl očima a knížku zhnuseně zahodil, tohle nebyla zrovna informace, kterou by chtěl použít. Teď si přál, aby byl býval četl dál, ale i bez toho věděl dost, aby si zachránil život. "Je to tak, že? Neublížil byste mi, kdybychom byli pár!"

"Tak jednoduché to není," protestoval Lupin.

"Ale pravda to je!" osočil ho Draco. "Nemůžu uvěřit, že jste to neřekl. Vy byste mě radši zabil než ojel!"

"Ne! Nechápeš to, Draco. Musel bych tě kousnout!"

"Mě nezajímá jaké perverzní zvrhlosti tě vzrušujou, ty hnusný špinavý úchyle!" zavřískl Draco.

Lupin ho pozoroval škvírkami očí. "I kdybych tě chtěl ojet – což nechci – "

"To samé jsi tvrdil o zabíjení," křičel Draco. "A nekecej, že mě nechceš píchat. Nejsem hluchý ani slepý! Slyšel jsem matku s tetou Bellou. Vím, že jsi šukal Siriuse Blacka, a jestli jsi mohl píchat toho šeredného, vyšinutého vraha, můžeš - "

Lupin se náhle pohnul směrem k němu a Draco ucouvl, hlas se mu zadrhnul.

Lupin zůstal stát, hlasitě oddechoval.

"Já – vyplatí se ti to," koktal Draco. "Mám ještě přístup k matčiným účtům, můžu ti zaplatit..."

"Nejsem děvka, Malfoyi," odmítl Lupin znechuceně. "Nestojím o tvoje peníze."

"Tak co chceš? Musí být něco – cokoliv," prosil Draco. "Nechám tě při tom kousat, je mi to jedno. Nechci tady chcípnout. Tvrdil jsi, že se nedá nic udělat, ale dá, takže... Prosím!"

"Zatraceně," zamumlal Lupin. Nahlas dodal: "Jsi si jistý, že chceš, abych to udělal? Protože jestli pak řekneš - "

"Neřeknu." Lupin se zatvářil pochybovačně. Draco naléhal: "Přísahám, neřeknu! Ani se to nikdo nedozví. Teda, snad si nemyslíš, že bych stál o to, aby někdo věděl, že jsem tě nechal..."

Lupin si odfrkl. "Ne, to by mě ani ve snu nenapadlo." Na okamžik zavřel oči. Zhluboka se nadechl, pak pomalu vydechl a zase se podíval na Draca. "Dobře. Přesvědč mě."

"Přesvědčit..."

Lupin pevně stiskl rty. "Ano. Přesvědč mě," opakoval, svlékl si hábit a úhledně jej složil a položil na podlahu. Nic pod ním neměl, takže Dracovi bylo okamžitě jasné, co tím myslel: Lupinův penis visel ochable a bez zájmu. Draco na něj zíral. Jaksi ho nenapadlo, že by Lupin mohl potřebovat něco víc než jeho svolení, aby ho nadšeně ošukal.

Lupin se opřel o zeď, oči přivřené.

Draco k němu váhavě přistoupil, krok za krokem, až byl tak blízko, že rozklepanou rukou dosáhul na Lupinův penis. Zatáhnul, příliš hrubě. Lupin zasykl a sjel ho pohledem.

Draco zrudnul. "Mohl bys mi trochu pomoct," navrhl smířlivě, pustil Lupina a o krok ustoupil.

"Proč? Já nejsem ten, kdo po tom touží."

"Já to taky nechci!" odsekl Draco.

"Výborně," řekl Lupin a shýbal se pro svůj hábit.

"Ne, počkej!" popadl ho Draco za zápěstí. "Nemyslel jsem - totiž, netoužím po tom, ale radši tohle než umřít. Ne-"

Lupin vymanil paži z Dracova sevření a pomalu narovnal záda. Draco čekal, ale Lupin se ani nehnul a jeho výraz byl v mdlém světle naprosto nečitelný. Tiše a klidně stál dokud Dracovi konečně nedošlo, že mu prostě pomáhat nehodlá.

Západ slunce se blížil děsivým tempem.

Draco namáhavě polknul, stáhul si hábit a klesl na kolena. Takhle to bude jistě nejrychlejší. Jemu se postavil jen na kouření pomyslel; na Lupina to určitě zabere taky...

Váhavě nechal dva prsty vklouznout pod Lupinův penis, zvedl ho od těla – byl těžší a teplejší, než čekal – zadržel dech a neobratně ho olíznul.

Bez odezvy.

Draco se pokoušel vzpomenout, co mu dělala Pansy, jenže pamatoval si spíš jak to bylo příjemné, než jaký zvolila postup. Měl dojem, že nejdřív sála žalud, takže se pokusil vzít špičku Lupinova penisu do pusy. Když se opět nedočkal žádné reakce, zkoušel se mírně pohybovat dopředu a dozadu, zasouval penis do úst a nechával ho zase vyklouznout. Lupinovi se nepatrně zrychlil dech, což Draca povzbudilo k usilovnějšímu pohybu. Nechal Lupina pronikat hlouběji. Snažil se sát, a dřív než měl čas si uvědomit, že je konečně ztopořený, zatlačil mu penis do krku. Zakuckal se, ucukl a rychle polknul v úporné snaze se nepozvracet. Tekly mu slzy.

"Ještě si to můžeš rozmyslet," zdůraznil Lupin. "Nemusíš-"

"Ne! Řekl jsi, že to uděláš," naléhal Draco zoufale. "Nechci umřít. Nechci. Řekl jsi, že to uděláš, nemůžeš teď vycouvat!"

Lupin si zhluboka povzdechl. "Udělej to znova, a tentokrát použij co nejvíc slin," nařídil mu, "protože žádný jiný lubrikant nemáme."

"Lubrikant?" Dracovi z rozpaků až přeskočil hlas. Civěl na Lupinovu erekci. Lubrikant. Správně. Protože Lupin ho bude šoustat. Musel ho naslinit, ale strachy mu vyschlo v puse a nemohl ani polknout.

"Poslouchej, Malfoyi. Draco," řekl Lupin tiše. "Je jasné, že to nechceš, a opravdu není nezbyt-"

Draco si nespokojeně odfrknul. "Sakra, prostě to udělej!" dožadoval se lehce přeskakujícím hlasem. "Proč mi to pořád vymlouváš? Tebe snad nikdo píchat nebude, myslel bych, že budeš víc -" Draco zmlknul, aby se pořádně nadechl, pak pokračoval, "Nebo se ti líbí mě ponižovat? To je ono, jasně. Chceš mě slyšet prosit! Nestačí, že před tebou klečím, ty úchylný-"

Lupin popadl Draca za ramena, zvednul ho na nohy, jedním pohybem ho otočil a přirazil ke zdi. Draco stačil tak akorát zvednout ruce aby ochránil obličej před nárazem do kamene; bolestivě to odnesly jeho dlaně.

"Co-"

"Chceš, abych tě ošukal, Malfoyi?" zavrčel mu Lupin do ucha. Jednou rukou Draca podepřel a druhou mu přitlačil na záda, takže ho přinutil předklonit se a opřít se o zeď.

"Já, já -" koktal Draco.

Lupin bolestivě zatínal prsty do jeho kůže. "Já čekám."

"Ano," zašeptal Draco.

Prudce se zachvěl, když mu Lupin přeběhnul rukou po zádech až mezi půlky. Zalapal po dechu a trhnul sebou, když do něj vsunul prst, a kousnul se do rtu aby nekřičel, když prst vytahoval ven. Pak se přidal další prst, Draco zakňučel a byl rád, že Lupin ve tmě nemůže vidět slzy, které mu stékají po tváři.

"Ty pitomý," promluvil Lupin tiše a prsty vytáhl. "Sebestředný, nesnášenlivý spratku. Skoro bys zasloužil, abych to doopravdy udělal, ale tak daleko zajít nehodlám. Ani abych ti dal za vyučenou."

Přiblížil se a Draco se zase rozklepal, když na sobě ucítil jeho penis. Nebude křičet, nebude...

"Nohy k sobě," zamumlal Lupin, sklouznul rukama po Dracových stehnech a nepustil je dokud se Draco nepohnul jak si přál. Pak zase stisknul jeho boky a Draco se zajíknul, když Lupinův penis nečekaně vlkouzl mezi jeho stehna a šťouchl ho do koulí.

"Stiskni stehna. Víc," nařídil Lupin a jemně zatlačil. Draco poslechl a Lupin dodal, "Dobře. Tak je to dobré."

"Co - co děláš?" zeptal se Draco neklidně. "Myslel jsem, že budeme..."

"Už jsem ti řekl, že nebudeme."

"Řekl? Ale-"

"Tahle část není podstatná," odpověděl Lupin trochu zadýchaně. "Jen ty si to myslíš."

"Co? To nechápu," vydechl Draco. Lupinův penis se o něj otíral překvapivě příjemně; což mu komplikovalo soustředění...

"Nechápeš," souhlasil Lupin. "Nemáš nejmenší představu o co jsi mě požádal, že?"

"Mám, mám," oddychoval Draco. "Prosím, slíbil jsi to." Lupin si olíznul ruku, sevřel vlhkou dlaní Dracův penis a Draco kňučel "Prosím" z úplně nového důvodu.

Lupin ho rychle a silně třel, Draco oddechoval a sténal, a po několika dalších pohybech vystříkl na jeho ruku.

Pak se sesunul ke zdi, Lupin se pořád tiskl k jeho zádům. Stehna měl ulepená, takže ho napadlo, že se Lupin musel taky udělat. Pokoušel se právě vzpomenout kdy k tomu došlo, když se Lupin za ním najednou pohnul, sklonil se a kousl ho do ramene.

"Au!" vřískl Draco. "Kurva, to bolí, do hajzlu!" Snažil se vykroutit, ale Lupin ho přišpendlil ke zdi. "Pusť mě!"

Škvírami ve stropě dovnitř proklouzly stříbrné paprsky. Draco zaječel, když Lupinovy zuby náhle proťaly jeho kůži a sval až na kost. Z ramene se mu řinula krev, chtěl se vytrhnout, ale pak zvednul hlavu ke světlu, zavyl, a jeho tělo se začalo převracet naruby.

oOoOoOoOo

Draco zakňoural. Válel se roztažený na zádech na hrubé kamenné podlaze, krvácel a byl víc vyčerpaný a rozbolavělý než kdykoliv předtím. Otočil hlavu v chabém pokusu uniknout z dosahu oslepujících slunečních paprsků, a kousek od sebe spatřil ležícího Lupina.

"Ty- ty _parchante_," zaskřehotal.

Lupin zvednul hlavu a podíval se na něj.

"Kousnul jsi mě!" obvinil ho Draco. "Změnil jsi mě na, na..." Nedokázal to vyslovit. "Měl jsi mě ojet, ne ze mě udělat zrůdu!"

Lupin ohrnul rty a ukázal zuby. "To, že jsi vlkodlak – menší, submisivní vlkodlak – ti včera zachránilo život, Draco. Přijmout tě za druha by nestačilo, i kdybych nakrásně byl k takovému závazku ochotný."

"Ale já - ty," blábolil Draco. "Myslel jsem..."

"Opravdu jsem se ti snažil vysvětlit, že toho nevíš tolik, kolik si myslíš," odpověděl Lupin chraptivě. "Měl jsi mě poslouchat. Kdybys poslouchal, dozvěděl by ses, že vlkodlak svého partnera nenapadane _pouze_ v tom případě, že i on je vlkodlak. Spojení nebylo třeba: vlk nikdy nezaútočí na _žádného_ jiného vlkodlaka, tedy pokud se chová poslušně."

Lupin se nepatrně pousmál, ale výraz v jeho očích se nezměnil.

"Šlo jen o to kousnutí – šukat jsem tě nemusel."

**KONEC**


End file.
